


Virgo, Beware

by taxidermybears



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermybears/pseuds/taxidermybears
Summary: It was Monday morning when Tegan received the call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol use.

It was Monday morning when Tegan received the call. Her phone vibrating on her nightstand jolted her awake. She was going to ignore it and go back to sleep until she saw the name illuminated on the screen.

"So," was how Sara began the conversation once Tegan answered and even a barely conscious Tegan knew what that meant. She grinned and laid back down into the bed. This was how Sara always announced it. It was a cue for Tegan. A reflex, conditioning. Her marker word.

" _So_ ," Tegan remembered how it happened one time, years ago, when Sara was still spending a large chunk of time in New York. " _My hand slipped and I bought a ticket to Vancouver_." That was a good trip, Tegan remembered. That was the time Sara made her walk four blocks to Le Petite for crepes at one A.M. Any bitterness ( _why are restaurants open at 1:14 AM in the middle of the week_ ) Tegan had during the walk had fizzled into the air once she arrived back with the food. The crepes were consumed on the bed and it went about as well as they hoped, but they made the most of the styrofoam to-go boxes and cheap plastic forks. Tegan ended up having to stick her sheets and comforter in the washer the next day, but she was able to _taste_ the chocolate-hazelnut and strawberries on Sara's mouth vividly for weeks after.

" _So_ ," Sara had said another time. It was probably coming up on a decade since this one, but Tegan would have to check the date on the plane ticket she kept. " _Emy has to go back down to the states, to work some things out with her visa and university. It's a fucking mess. Anyways-"_ Tegan would never forget the shift in Sara's voice. " _Do you want to... come out here? I don't know when exactly she's going, it'll be some time really soon, but I know she'll be gone for almost two weeks.”_ Tegan remembered that trip, too, and it wasn't a good one. It was the trip that had made the trips stop.

"So," Sara said, "Stacy is going to New York for a few days."

"Oh, yeah?" Tegan said. She stretched her legs and her toes poked out from under the covers. "What for?"

"To see Rachel, or do something for Rachel. Rachel Antonoff, not Rachael Cantu. I can't remember what for. I sort of tuned her out as soon as she told me, I got so excited. I'm the worst." Sara laughed. Her breaths came in the receiver as static and Tegan smiled again. "Were you sleeping?"

"Mmm, yeah, I was." The bed was so warm and soon, so soon it could be measured in mere hours, Sara would be in the warmth with her. The comforter made a lump beside her where it was bunched up together and she imagined it was Sara. "When is she leaving?"

Sara laughed. "You sound so comfy. I can't wait to be comfy like that with you. And her flight is early Friday morning. I know she has to leave for the airport at around six-thirty." Sara paused, then added, "My place, or yours?"

"Mine." Tegan didn't hesitate at all.

"Good. I was hoping that, too. Same as last time? We'll spend the night at your place, but spend a little time at my house each day. Gotta take care of the kids, can't keep them alone for too long."

Tegan chuckled. "That's fine. I love when it's my weekend to have them. Being a single dad is hard."

Sara didn't like those jokes, but Tegan had what was years and years worth of hot air smoking inside of her with nowhere to go, so Tegan made the jokes anyway. Sara could deal.

\--- 

It was Wednesday and all Tegan did was think and think and think. She thought about Sara (she was always thinking about Sara). She thought about Lindsey, just a little bit. That still happened sometimes and she didn't know why. Her mind and body felt misaligned. It felt like she was a stand-in Tegan sent in the real Tegan's place. Nothing was wrong, but she didn't feel right. She wanted a cigarette so bad.

\---

It was Thursday evening and Tegan was one beer deep at a bar on Glendale Boulevard. Sara had called her last minute and invited her to an impromptu get together with a strange hodgepodge of their friends and Stacy's L.A. friends. Tegan resisted at first but Sara always got what she wanted. The bar itself was nice, at least; it had an outside patio with trendy, moody string lights and Sara looked especially nice under their glow. Tegan thought she may as well take advantage of it and went up to the bar to order beer number two.

She came back, new beer in tow, to the large circular patio sofa the group had claimed. As she approached she heard the words " _Taurus-Gemini cusp_ ” and " _Pisces lunar eclipse_."

"Are you guys really reading horoscopes?" Tegan asked as she sat down in between Sara and one of Stacy's friends she couldn't remember the name of.

"Lesbian horoscopes." Liz said. "Did you know there were lesbian ones?"

"Well, now I know and I wish I didn't." Tegan took a sip of her beer before saying, "Read mine." 

"That's the spirit!" Liz said. "What's your sign?" 

"Virgo."

Liz fiddled with the app before reading. "'Virgo, beware. Expect some power struggles between a lover, friend, or family member this week _._ '"

"Ha!" Tegan bellowed, then took another sip of her drink. She could feel Sara looking at her.

"There's more," Liz said before reading again. "'Pick your battles wisely. Look for ways of making order out of chaos. Everyone involved will eventually benefit from the unpleasantness.'"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation at thirty-five," Sara laughed. "Do you guys think this stuff is real?"

"I don't know, Sara," Liz said, "Sometimes they're pretty creepy with how accurate they are."

"It's the way they were written," Sara said, "They're always so ambiguous. You could probably read off Gemini or Capricorn or any of them and be able to relate to it. It's like those mediums that do those 'readings' and say the most vague, leading shit. Like, of course half the audience is going to make a connection when you're just like, 'Who here knows someone whose name started with the letter 'M'?"

Stacy closed her eyes and reached out her arm towards Rachael beside her, "The letter 'M'... she said. "The spirit is showing me the letter 'M'."

Rachael feigned shock, gasping and putting her hands over her mouth. "My grandma had a dog whose middle name was Mary!"

"What's your sign, Sara? Since you're such a skeptic."

"A Virgo, asshole! Same as Tegan." Stacy laughed. "They're twins!"

Tegan decided she had about one beer's worth of schmoozing left in her before she would leave. She ordered another and tried not to look at Stacy and Sara, but she also couldn't _not_ look at them. Seeing them together made it feel like she was being filled with poison and she would stare until it killed her. 

It was a step up from what a twenty-four-year-old Tegan would do. Stacy should have felt lucky that Tegan just, for the most part, ignored her. Tegan also considered _herself_ lucky for growing out of the way she used to deal with jealousy. It still stung, of course, more than it ever had. It still slithered and boiled, but she made peace with it, shook hands with it.

Tegan took one last gulp of beer number three; it was time.

Tegan put her hand on Sara's shoulder, plucking her from the conversation she was having from across the patio sofa. "Hey, I think I'm gonna head out," Tegan said quietly into Sara's ear.

She turned to Tegan. "Are you sure?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, I’m sure.” In fact, Tegan was more than sure.

Sara nodded. "I'll get your tab. You can take me to dinner later to make up for it." She smiled at Tegan, sympathetic.

Tegan said her goodbyes to everyone and called an Uber home. She followed the moon with her eyes from the backseat. She was a little buzzed and the car ride was allowing her to _really_ feel it. Tegan had needed to get out of there. She needed to get out of being with Stacy, and Stacy and Sara, and Stacy and Sara and their _friends_. She felt like an erupting volcano that someone had shoved a cork in. At the same time she was trying to convince the rest of the world that she was just a mountain.

Sara texted her just as Tegan was twisting the cap off her beer. Her _fourth_ beer. Irish stout. Dark brown and heavy. She wished she could get drunk enough to wake up in her bathtub, but she didn't want to be hung over for Sara tomorrow. She didn't do this too often, but only because she didn't see Stacy too often. She imagined she would have to buy her own brewery if she were forced to be around Stacy all the time. They stayed away from each other for the most part. The trains couldn't collide if they were on different tracks.

_Just checking in to know you got home okay. I wish I could have kissed you goodbye, but tomorrow I get to kiss you as many times as I want._

Tegan took her phone and her beer and slouched down onto the couch. God, did she want to be petty. She wanted to ruffle Sara's feathers up and start a fight, if only to take the attention away from her girlfriend and back onto Tegan.

Tegan breathed in deep and let the feeling pass before answering. _I'm home. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

She tossed her phone down. Stacy wasn't gone. She was just going to New York. She would be back and then Sara would push Tegan back to her spot, just at arm's length, just close enough to pull her back by her collar if needed. Tegan would always follow the tug on her leash.

A fifth beer wasn't intended to be opened, but it was anyway and Tegan fell asleep on the couch; it wasn't the bathtub-blackout she wanted but it would do.

\--- 

It was Friday night and Sara was knuckle-deep in Tegan's cunt. Tegan had felt emotional since Sara arrived at her door that morning. The ever-changing, yet ever-present villain in Tegan's life was Sara's girlfriends. This one was called _Stacy_ and her face hadn't stopped flashing in Tegan's mind, even when Sara was fucking her.

Tegan reached up and touched Sara's cheek. Sara slowed her thrusting and smiled down at Tegan.

"Can you wear the cock?" Tegan asked. "This is amazing, but can you use it on me?"

They hadn't used it in a long time but after the week Tegan had, all she wanted was for Sara to take the wheel from her. Tegan didn't know if she could mentally get it up enough to be the one doing the fucking. She absolutely needed to _be_ fucked, though.

Sara wrapped her arms around Tegan's neck and leaned in. " _Mmm_ ," Sara moaned, and Tegan could feel her smiling through the kiss. "Absolutely."

Tegan smiled back and deepened the kiss, made it hungrier. Sara was the perfect lover and Tegan didn't know why that surprised her, they were born with and for each other. Tegan didn't know why she spent so much time trying to find someone to play Sara's part when the living and breathing real thing was right here, kissing her back, fucking her back, loving her back.

Sara got off the bed and walked over to the closet. The toys Tegan had custody of were kept in a nondescript black box, which was stuffed inside yet another box. Sara fished out their boxer brief harness, purple dildo, and a small bottle of lube. Tegan's clit jumped at Sara's choice; that was the firmest cock they had.

"I don't really feel like washing it, I just want to fuck you. Do we have condoms?" Sara asked, sifting through the box.

"I actually just bought some," Tegan said. "I stuck them in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I didn't feel like reaching up for the box to put them away." No one but Sara was going to be seeing the inside of her closet, let alone the inside of her medicine cabinet, anyway. Plus, Tegan always thought there was something exhilarating about watching her partners put a condom on. It was anticipation, teasing, and care wrapped up in a small square package. Condoms also meant that someone was going to be fucked and it thrilled Tegan when she was that someone.

Sara disappeared inside Tegan's master bathroom before returning with the condom. Sara pulled the briefs on, then slipped the dildo through the opening in the crotch and fastened it into place before joining Tegan back on the bed.

"You know," Tegan said, eyeing Sara's cock. "I always thought that was a pretty believable size for you. Like, if you had a dick, that's exactly how it would be."

Sara was looking down but Tegan still saw her smirk as she rolled the condom on; Tegan felt herself clench as she watch it slide down the length, slightly bunching at the base.

"Yeah? You think I'd be big like this?" Sara asked.

"Mmm, I think you'd be pretty well-endowed, yeah."

"Well, come here, then," Sara said. She grabbed the backs of Tegan's knees and jerked her closer, and then underneath her. "So I can fuck you with my big cock."

Tegan was glad she spoke up and made Sara wear the toy as soon as she felt the tip rub up and down the length of her slit, and even more so when Sara used it to rub small circles around her clit. There was a moment when Sara dipped too deep within Tegan's folds and caused her pelvis to jerk away, overloaded with sensation. Sara chuckled.

"You ready?" Sara asked. She nudged Tegan's entrance with the tip.

Tegan nodded and inhaled deeply, relaxing back into the pillow and closing her eyes.

"No, no," Sara said, tapping Tegan's chin. "Look at me while I'm going inside of you."

Tegan obeyed. She always would.

Tegan locked eyes with Sara as the head was guided through. That felt good, like it was hitting all the right spots, then Sara pushed in further and Tegan's eyes wanted to roll right in the back of her head. Instead she fought the instinct and remained focused on Sara.

"That feel good?" Sara asked, but Tegan knew that Sara already knew the answer. "You want more?"

The weight, the fullness. She felt safe and that's all she really ever wanted in the first place.

"Yes," Tegan was afraid she was whining, and maybe that wasn't sexy. She swallowed and tried again. "I want all of you. Please."

Sara pushed her cock the rest of the way until she was base-deep in her sister. Tegan let out a thick, satisfied groan. They were still for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes, which lead to their minds, which led to that wild _thing_ raging between them.

Tegan was lost in the moment and almost forgot she was about to be fucked until she heard Sara ask, "Are you ready for me?"

"I'm always ready for you."

Sara smirked and nudged her hips forward. Tegan's mouth fell open. A moan was supposed to come out, but it became lodged in her throat.

"It feels so good already," Tegan gasped once she was able to speak.

"Yeah? I can tell." Sara was pumping gently and slowly. "You're dripping."

Sara kept that pace until Tegan reached down and grabbed hold of her ass, influencing the speed and strength in those hips until Sara was _fucking_ her. Tegan could feel herself soaking the bed but she loved it. She loved feeling messy, at least in the moment.

Tegan was reduced to nothing but a chant of her sister's name and, then an  _oh, fuck_ mangled in her throat by pleasure when Sara started pulling out all the way to the tip and then pounding it back inside of her. Sara buried her face into Tegan's shoulder.

"Just like that," Tegan gasped when that pleasure began to spread its roots through her body. "That's it, that's it. That's gonna do it."

Sara made those last thrusts count as Tegan writhed and moaned. She felt herself pulse around Sara's cock.

"Stay" Tegan whispered. "Stay inside me."

_Stay in New York, Stacy. Stay and don't come back. Stay there stay there stay there._

"Don't pull out?" Sara asked. "You want me to keep it inside of you?"

_Stay, Sara. Please stay._

Tegan nodded.

_Pick me._

Sara ran a finger over Tegan's jaw, gently enough to make Tegan shiver, and looked at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was so slow and full of heat that Tegan whimpered against it.

Sara wasn't moving but Tegan already felt unhinged. Her whines and moans made her feel mad. Her brain was just static and white noise. The feeling of Sara's mouth on hers, Sara's body on top of hers, and Sara filling and stretching her was so much. Her beautiful, smart, funny little sister. Her tender, _hot_ , fascinating lover.

Tegan came again and ached over her and Sara not being one, but two.

\---

It was Saturday morning and they hadn't stopped touching all night. Tegan was sure there wasn't a moment where their skin parted, unless bathroom breaks and kitchen coffee runs counted.

Tegan was stirred awake by a phone vibrating. Her eyes were useless at this hour, but she could tell that it was Sara's phone buzzing from the nightstand and not her own. She wasn't going to check it, not at first, but she did anyway.

It was Stacy, just sending a heart and kissy face emoji. Tegan's heart dropped anyway even though this wasn't news to her, even though this was how it had to be (how _Sara_ said it had to be).

She put the phone down and tried to will away the heaviness she felt press down on her. She slid out of the bed, trying not to wake Sara sound asleep next to her, and went to the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror on the way to the toilet was easy, but not so much on the way back. She washed her hands with her head down after she pissed.

Tegan slipped back into bed with Sara. Sometimes she worried that their cup runneth over, that she binged and purged, that she was so stupid for setting the flame all the way to blue but not expecting it to burn like it did.

"I missed you while you were in the bathroom." Sara said, turning around in bed and wrapping two lazy, tired arms around Tegan.

"Were you awake?"

"No, the flushing woke me." Sara's eyes were drooping but her smile still reached them. She kissed Tegan's neck. "And you pee really loud."

Tegan smiled back and couldn't believe she could love anything so much, but she did.

\---

It was Sunday morning. Sara's bag was in the corner of the room and she didn't have to pack it for two more days. Tegan was wrapped in a fortress of soft blankets and Sara's arms. At one point Sara stirred briefly and kissed Tegan's lips and face. They smiled at each other before drifting back to sleep and Tegan knew Sara didn't look at Stacy the way Sara looked at her.

It was Sunday morning and Tegan was happy.


End file.
